New King 2 Meet the rest
by animebaka91
Summary: A continuation of New King. Now that Kagome's changed, meet the rest of the family/characters. Thanks to all of the reviews, I've continued this story.


The two days of changing was the worst. All I did was stay in the bed and thrash around in pain while tied to the bed. Sesshomaru would lay with me at night, but he was off during the day taking his duties. Jaken would help me drink a blood mixture that made my mouth hold a horrible taste. I noticed that as I was changing, the once ice cold touch of the vampires began to warm. The cool body that once held me now was like a heating blanket, pulsing warmth into me.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru soothed out my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hm," I looked up at him, "You better hide when this is over for a while, otherwise I'm going to bite your head off." I growled.

He smiled, "Wouldn't expect anything else. But I do have to leave for now. I won't return for a few days, so Jaken is to be with you even more. By the time I get back, you should be complete."

"Where too? Another city to conquer?" I gave him my sick look. I still couldn't approve of it.

"No, there is a gathering of demons. The humans have created a new weapon against us. The King is needed for something," he gave a smirk, but I could see his worry. The humans can get dangerous, I was once one.

I nodded and he gave me a last kiss and left the room. Jaken held my head back and gave me more of the blood mixture. "Thanks," I gulped down the liquid. The thrashing periods were fewer and less violent.

"The ties should come off by tomorrow. That is if everything goes alright," he informed.

"What would go wrong? You're not helping me by staying that, bloody hell, it worries me." I looked to him.

"Usually the mate is supposed to stay with them as they change. Lord Sesshomaru must return to his duty, but he is worried for you himself." Jaken was to truthful to help in any situation.

"Well, that helps," I rolled my eyes. The pain welled up again and my hands jerked but only once. "I want these damn things off," I glared at them as if I could burn them away. I was still trying to get used to the whole toilet thing, I didn't need them any more.

"You must wait," Jaken held out a piece of meat. It was raw, but I was starving.

"You told me that," I bit down on the meat and tired to get his finger too, but he was quick enough to move it out of the way. He gave a small smirk. Every day he shows more emotion than I've seen of him.

Like Jaken had said, I was able to be untied. I sat up and tried to stand on my legs, but they were weak from laying for three days straight. Jaken had to help me stand and walk to the chair and back until I could do it myself. I felt lighter on my feet than before and dashed across the room. I more like flew into the wall than ran, and left the wall with my body indent. I admired the wall until Jaken came in.

"You must be careful my Lady," Jaken sighed as he repaired the wall with magic, and began to form a wall of magic to protect the room from damage I may cause.

"At least someone trusts me," I stated.

"Come, I shall introduce you to the others," Jaken held open the door. I eyed him, but he nodded. I walked out and followed him in the halls. The wood flooring was warm unlike last time I had left the room. My bare feet felt smooth as I walked the polished wood. The dinning hall was full of lounging couches than the tables for a dinner. Two demons sat in the middle and watched Jaken and I approach. "Koga, Ayame, this is the Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome, Koga and Ayame are the Lords of the South. They are of the wolf tribe." Jaken introduced.

I gave a slight nod to the two. Koga was dressed in fur and his blue eyes and long black hair gave him a handsome feature. Ayame was redheaded and green eyed, and like Koga dressed in fur. "Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," Koga took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. Jaken growled in warning. Koga let my hand go. Ayame had the same look as Jaken, they were not pleased one bit.

"Brother," two voices called from the hall.

"Ginta, Hakkaku," Koga yelled at the two. They slid as they tried to stop from their running.

"Brother," one with a white Mohawk panted, "The others have arrived."

Koga stood and excused himself with Jaken. I looked back to Ayame who was still glaring at me. "Hello," I tried to sound nice.

She ignored my words and stood to look me over. I stood taller than her, but she felt stronger than I was. "How did you impress the King? You are nothing," she barked.

"Excuse me," I was taken aback. "What place do you have to shoot me down?" I growled.

"I will not give my approval to a mere human," she growled back.

"If you wanted Sesshomaru so bad, why didn't you get him yourself?"

She looked as though I just slapped her. "I love only Koga."

"Then back off," I pushed foreword into her face, "I love Sesshomaru."

"Ladies, you have drawn an audience," Koga interrupted. He pulled Ayame back onto the couch and gave a series of deep growls that calmed her. I turned and was greeted by Sesshomaru and a group behind him. Sesshomaru had his lovely fanged smirk on his face. I blushed, or I felt like I did. "Let's not just stand, sit," Koga broke the trance.

Sesshomaru pulled me with him to the couch across from Koga, "Where's my welcome," he hissed into my ear.

I looked at him, "Not here," I teased. He lowered his eyes slightly and they changed golden before he gave me a kiss. I felt his heat and pushed him away afraid of the audience. He watched me look at the people around and he left it at that.

"I can wait," he whispered in my ear and turned fully to the group that had settled down in the surrounding couches and were talking amongst themselves as if nothing had happened. Ayame had her eyes on us, and looked as though I had done something taboo. I shrank back into Sesshomaru's side evading her gaze. "Kagome, these are the Lords of the Lands. I see you have meet Koga and Ayame. Sango and Miroku are humans, but they are loyal lords from past years. Myoga once was my father's adviser as well as Totosai, they protect the west lands," Sesshomaru pointed out each person.

"Hello," I gave a nod once the introductions were over.

"What about me, bastard," someone yelled from the enterance. I looked over Sesshomaru to see a man dressed in red, had golden eyes and silver hair like Sesshomaru but had dog ears atop his head.

"What about you? And I do know my father unlike you," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and they changed red.

"I know who my father is," the man shouted.

"Oh really, then tell me what has he ever done for you as you grew up," Sesshomaru shot. The dog ears lowered.

"Stop," I told Sesshomaru.

"So, It's true you got a bitch," the man laughed.

I stood up, "What the hell did you say," I growled. The man stopped and looked me over. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stood besides me. He had his golden eyes in amusement, "This is my little half brother, Inuyasha." I looked between the two and began to laugh.


End file.
